The Four Houses
by snowyclara
Summary: Four students from the four houses come together with only one thing in common: music.  My 4 OCs will be running rampant in the world of Harry Potter so prepare yourself! T for slight language.
1. The Beginning

I was listening to my MP3 player which I've had for… 4 years now, anyways; I got this crazy idea of 4 kids in a band playing music in the Great Hall. The more I listened to my MP3 the more the ideas developed and after about 20 songs, I had a full-blown story, complete with plot, characters, and other shenanigans. So I typed it up and here it is.

I will only put this up once so deal with it:

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. BUT I DO OWN MY OC'S SO **_**HA!**_

~The Beginning~

Alysson Johnson was an insignificant Gryffindor, she was nothing compared to Lily Evans, and to put her next to the legendary Marauders? If you even _thought_ of comparing her to the Gods of Gryffindor house, hell, Gods of HOGWARTS, hello one-way express ticket to St. Mungo's loony bin. The only special thing about her was that she could sing and play the guitar and that she was a MASTER at Charms, she was just too darn insecure to show her skills.

Jeremy Marx was just another under-appreciated Hufflepuff. He was average in all his classes and such. The only thing he really excelled at was music; he was a skilled violinist and an accomplished drummer. You would think that the two are completely unrelated to each other, and they are; but not to this wacky Hufflepuff. Somehow the two are in direct correlation to each other, well at least in his mind.

Matthew Dennings is just like any other Ravenclaw, smart and bookish. Because of his wealthy parents, he was bestowed with the best, and he hated it. The only thing he really enjoyed receiving was the piano lessons and the books he received. Eventually his parents caught on of course only after many spats, tears (99.9% his mom's), and silent treatments. So he was a master of the keys and quite the scholar.

Jake Rayveer is not your average Slytherin; he couldn't give a flippin' shit for Sir Voldypants (His name for Voldemort in private). He was also a muggleborn. For his six years at Hogwarts; he kept that little fact a secret, waiting for the perfect moment to reveal it to the Hogwarts population. He played the bass guitar when he was bored and when he was younger, he used to play the harmonica, a skill which he has taken up again and perfected over the years.

These four have very little in common with each other, yet after only a few minutes together on a brutal December day, they forged a friendship that could rival the Marauders.

Want to know the story?

Surprisingly, it started with a brownie…

Alysson was munching on a bread roll when dessert appeared; she waited to finish her bread before she began to serve herself.

She reached for the last brownie when, SNATCH.

It was gone, stolen, taken by a heartless man-beast that dared to deprive her of a chocolate square-rectangle like shaped piece of heaven.

Needless to say, Alysson was mad.

Her eyes narrowed and a small growl came from her throat, just then more brownies popped up. She brightened immediately. She grabbed two and began to happily munch on one of the brownies.

She had just finished the first when a hand snatched her other, the effect was instantaneous, she growled and turned in the direction of the thief. It was a tiny second year.

"Why did you steal my brownie?" Alysson growled.

"Erm- well… you see I..." the second year stammered, terrified by the look on her face.

"You already had one," they said, getting quieter and shrinking back with each word.

"I will forgive you this time, but if it happens again…" Alysson trailed off, fingering her wand.

The second year nodded frantically and Alysson got up and stormed off, fuming at the little brat's thievery.

_Hold it Alysson, hold everything. They were a second year. They were ignorant of your love for the school's brownies. They stole your brownie off your plate for NO GOD DANG REASON! WHY THE HELL DID THEY DO THAT? WHAT IS WRONG WITH THEM?_

Alysson's thoughts ran rampant through her mind, going from calm and reasonable to rash and murderous.

She plopped herself down in an unused classroom which Hogwarts had a surplus of, and took out her wand. She transfigured a piece of chalk into a guitar and she began to randomly play a tune. She played for about five minutes when a boy popped his head through the doorway and asked,

"Is that you playing?"

Alysson raised an eyebrow.

"Er- I'll take that as yes."

He sat down next to her and extended a hand. She cautiously shook it.

"My name's Jeremy. Jeremy Marx. I'm a Hufflepuff. And all those people saying we're a load of duffers are idiots. You play guitar really well, you know that right? So who are you?" he said, smiling brightly the whole time.

"My name's Alysson Johnson and I'm a Gryffindor. Do you play?" she asked, gesturing to the guitar in her hands.

"Yeah! Well, I play an instrument, just not a guitar," he said.

"What do you play?"

"I play drums and the violin."

"Oh. Wait; did you say drums and _violin_?"

"Yup!"

"Okaaayyyyy."

"Do you want to play together? Like, instrument wise?" Jeremy suddenly asked.

"Sure?" Alysson asked, not entirely sure what the heck was going on.

Jeremy pulled out a tiny violin case; he made it larger and then began to tune his instrument. When he was done, he looked expectantly at Alysson.

"What?" she asked.

"What are we playing?"

"Um… whatever sounds good I guess," she replied shrugging.

And so they played, the notes twisting and turning, always changing, the two instruments sounded good together, whether it was the actual instruments or the players that made it so, the two had no idea, they just played.

They came to an abrupt stop when a new sound joined them, it was a piano. Wait… a piano?

The two looked up to see a boy sitting at a baby grand piano, looking at them with a small smile and a raised eyebrow.

"I thought we were playing music, but if not then-"

"We were, are but who are you?" Alysson asked, getting over the initial shock.

"I'm Matthew Dennings, Ravenclaw if it matters to you. Who are you?" he asked the small smile still on his face.

"I'm Alysson Johnson, Gryffindor."

"I'm Jeremy Marx, Hufflepuff."

"And I'm Jake Rayveer. Slytherin, bass player and harmonica blower, anti- evil squad, and essentially, a muggleborn incognito," a tall boy said walking in, a smirk gracing his features.

"Incognito huh? What's your cover then?" Jeremy asked, dislike in his voice.

"To the Slytherin population, I'm a half-blood with priority issues and no respect for the snotty Junior Death Eaters," he said, pulling out a small harmonica.

Alysson shrugged.

"Good enough for me."

And they began to play, the instruments so different, yet so alike. The notes painted different pictures to who ever listened. One minute the music was lively and another it was slow and haunting.

The notes drifted through the castle, everyone pausing to listen to the music at least once.

It seeped through the cracks of the castle; reaching every dark corner and lighting up every gloomy room.

When the music ended, life moved on, the only remaining evidence that the music ever played was the four students sitting in the abandoned classroom.

"So… tomorrow, same time?"

~X~X~X~X~X~

There's the first chapter! Now I'm going to explain a few things here:

The band will be playing popular music like Journey, Katy Perry, The Who; but every once in a while I'll stick in an Oldie.

The performances will have some "special effects"

There will be plot to this, so there will be some "filler" chapters.

I might, MIGHT bring in the Marauders seeing as this is their time period.

And…

I will take song requests if I can manage it.

Till next time!


	2. First Song

Life is a Highway- Rascal Flatts

Web Address for Song: /watch?v=mvsmRuRp4cM

It should work, if not just look up the official music video for the song.

**~STORY TIME~**

"So when is our first performance going to be?" Jake asked at the end of their fifth year; the band had been formed barely six months previously.

"Erm… well we could perform the first day of school," Alysson suggested.

"Not possible," Matthew said sharply.

"What? How is it not possible?" Jeremy asked bemused.

Matthew sighed, exasperated.

"Because of the Marauders, nitwit."

"That's right! They pull a prank on the first day!" Alysson cried.

"Then the second day?" Jake asked after a moment of thought.

"Well… um… guys, I don't really… how do I say this?"

"How about like it is," Matthew said, amused at the Gryffindor's speechlessness.

"I-don't-want-to-perform-in-front-of-everyone," she said in a rush.

"Pardon?" Jeremy asked with an eyebrow almost at his hairline.

"I don't want to perform in front of everyone," she said, slower but softer.

"But- but- you're in Gryffindor!" Jake cried.

"So?"

"Gryffindors are supposed to be brave!"

Alysson shifted from one foot to another, fiddling with the strings of her guitar.

"Well, I didn't want to go into Gryffindor, but the Sorting Hat insisted."

"Huh. Well, all in favor of playing on the second day of school say 'Aye'," Matthew said.

The three boys all raised their hands and chorused 'aye'.

_Evil demon childs._

"All opposed?" Matthew continued smirking with Jeremy and Jake howling behind him.

_Oooh, MEGA evil demon childs…_

Alysson half-heartedly glared at the three as she raised her hand and weakly said 'nay'.

Jeremy snorted, "What are you, a horse?"

"What are you three? Pirates?" she shot back.

"Aye matey, we be stealin' yer loot!" Jake thundered, waving an imaginary sword around.

Then as one the three began to bellow horribly off-key,

"YO-HO, YO-HO, A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME!"

They went through the entire song, making it up if they couldn't remember how it went.

"Immature prats," Alysson muttered, but her smile ruined the effect.

"Immature we three maybe,

But none so much as thee!

You put our silliness to shame,

For against your sarcasm uh… we are lame!" Jake said, making it up as he went along.

"Jake, do us all a favor, and never become a poet," Matthew said laughing.

Jake mimed a knife going through his heart and cried,

"Your words fair fellow! They wound me!"

"Good!"

Then they walked out, going their separate ways to their Common Rooms.

The Marauder's end-of-the-year prank came and went, and then the four were boarding the Hogwarts Express. They kept well away from each other, not wanting to accidentally give anything away.

Summer went by with their discussions via owls about what song they were going to play and what was going to be done. There was a long argument over disguises, Alysson and Matthew were all for it, but Jeremy and Jake were fiercely opposed; Alysson and Matthew won it with logic and the words 'psychopathic fan-girls'.

But it was nothing compared to the Muggle music vs. Wizard music. It was Alysson and Jake against Jeremy and Matthew. They bickered and the same arguments kept cropping up until Jake put it in simple terms,

_Either we play some good music to show our talents, or we play Celina Warbeck. Your choice_.

They decided to play Muggle music.

When the time came for the four to once again board the Hogwarts Express, Alysson couldn't have been more nervous.

The train ride was nerve-wracking; she was tempted to track down the boys, drag them by the ear to her compartment and give them a good talking to about how the band playing in front of the entire school was sheer madness.

The train came to a stop and she silently walked off, effectively freaked out.

The Sorting came and went, the school sang their song, the Marauders set off their prank, and then dinner was over. The Hall slowly emptied and the four made their way to the abandoned classroom where they first met.

The three boys were already warming up when Alysson arrived; she collected her guitar and began to warm up with the boys.

"So we're playing 'Life is a Highway'?" Jeremy asked.

"Yup," Jake answered, popping the 'p'.

"Lets run it a few times and then we can plan our disguises for tomorrow," Alysson ordered. After 20 minutes of practicing, Matthew took over.

"Alright, we'll be changing our hair, eyes, height, facial structure, and house."

"Wait, did you say facial structure?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, oh and skin color!" he said.

"Why?"

"That way we'll be effectively camouflaged. Why, do you want me to go as far as gender swaps?" Matthew replied, with an eyebrow raised.

"NO! That will not be necessary! Jeremy, shut up!" Jake cried.

A half-hour later, the disguises were almost finished except for the houses.

"So… how's this going to go? Rock-paper-scissors? Drawing lots? Pick a number? Help me out here people!" Jake said impatiently.

"I guess we could draw lots," Matthew said.

Alysson ripped a piece of parchment into four equal pieces, tapped one of the ends changing the color for each one and then shuffled them. With the colored ends hidden by her hand, she held them out to the boys.

Jeremy drew first and looked at then end and laughed.

"I'm a Ravenclaw, suh- weet!"

He only laughed harder at the look of horror on Matthew's face.

"I'm next!" Jake yelled then snatched a piece from Alysson's hand.

"GOD DAMMIT!"

"Language Jake!" Alysson reprimanded.

"Fine, MERLIN'S POINTY HAT!"

"What's wrong, did you get Hufflepuff?" Matthew teased, earning a smack from Jeremy.

"No. I got bloody GRYFFINDOR!"

"And what's wrong with that?" Alysson asked, bestowing her most evil glare upon the poor unfortunate soul that is Jake Rayveer.

"Look, no offense to you, but I'm still a Slytherin. And I have standards, this is WAY below them. There is no way in HELL that I will be playing the bass in Gryffindor colors. It's first-class betrayal! " he said trying, and failing, to ignore the death glare Alysson was giving him.

"Not to burst your bubble or anything, but all of us qualify as first-class traitors. We're hanging out with you! A Slytherin! We're all going to face the wrath of the prejudiced gits of our houses! You and Alysson more so because your houses are sworn enemies," Matthew pointed out, causing the mood to plummet.

"Yeah; I'm going to be publically ridiculed, humiliated, bullied, and such by the Marauders and the rest of Gryffindor while Jake is going to get beat up and declared an outcast by the Junior Death Eaters and the other Slytherins. That is of course if they find out about it all. Pleasant world we live in huh?" Alysson muttered.

"Oh yes, absolutely wonderful. Filled to the brim with prejudiced gits, annoying ninnies, revolting womanizers with fan-clubs of whores/sluts/desperates etc., and then there's the bullies, murderers, hypocrites and other nastyfulls. What a WONDERFUL world we live in," Jake said the sarcasm in his voice impossible to miss.

"Let's just get this over with," Matthew said, already drawing one of the slips of parchment. He took one look at it and then burst into peals of hysterical laughter.

"What is it Matthew?" Jeremy asked, he saw the slip and he too burst into hysterical laughter.

"Hello? Mind telling us the joke?" Alysson asked.

"Look- your- piece- color-"Matthew gasped in between laughs.

Alysson looked at the remaining piece of parchment and saw the color.

Green.

There was no sound except for Matthew and Jeremy's laughter, then…

"AW HELL NO! THERE IS NO WAY THAT I AM GOING TO BE WALKING INTO THE GREAT HALL TOMORROW IN _SLYTHERIN_ COLORS!" Alysson shrieked, causing Matthew, Jeremy, and Jake to cover their ears in an attempt to lessen the chance of them becoming temporarily, or permanently, deaf.

They let her rant and rave for a few minutes and when it appeared as if she had finally calmed down, they cautiously approached.

"Alysson, look at it this way, no one in their right mind would ever believe a Slytherin was actually a Gryffindor in disguise and vice versa," Matthew said, hoping that she'd see reason and not make their ears bleed.

"Yeah well, a lot of people in this castle aren't in their right mind," she muttered darkly, but didn't object to wearing Slytherin colors anymore.

"Alrighty then, so we meet here at 7:15 tomorrow?" Jeremy asked, happy to change the subject quickly.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow!" Alysson said then she ran off, the boys quickly following suit.

A Ravenclaw boy strode in, arguing with a Hufflepuff. Seconds later, a Slytherin girl strolled in followed by a Gryffindor boy; nobody noticed them glance at each other, so when the Ravenclaw whipped out a pair of drumsticks and a set of drums appeared, everyone stared, too pre-occupied with the Ravenclaw, they didn't notice the Slytherin girl with a guitar, the Hufflepuff with a keyboard, and the Gryffindor with a bass guitar.

They began to play seconds later and everyone just about had a heart attack when the girl went into a mini-solo, then she began to sing.

_Well, life's like a road that you travel on  
>There's one day here and the next day gone<br>Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
>Sometimes you turn your back to the wind<em>

_There's a world outside every darkened door_  
><em>Where Blues won't haunt you anymore<em>  
><em>For the brave are free and lovers soar<em>  
><em>Come ride with me to the distant shore<em>

_We won't hesitate_  
><em>To break down the guarding gate<em>  
><em>There's not much time left today, yeay<em>

_Life is a highway, I wanna ride it_  
><em>All night long<em>  
><em>If you're going my way, I wanna drive it<em>  
><em>All night long<em>

_Through all these cities and all these towns_  
><em>It's in my blood and it's all around<em>  
><em>I love now like I loved you then<em>  
><em>This is the road and these are the hands<em>  
><em>From Mozambique to those Memphis nights<em>  
><em>The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights<em>

_They knock me down_  
><em>And back up again<em>  
><em>You're in my blood<em>  
><em>I'm not a lonely man<em>  
><em>There's no load I can't hold<em>  
><em>The road's so rough this I know<em>  
><em>I'll be there when the light comes in<em>  
><em>Just tell 'em we're survivors<em>

_Life is a highway, I wanna ride it_  
><em>All night long<em>  
><em>If your going my way, I wanna drive it<em>  
><em>All night long<em>

_Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, yeah_

_Life is a highway, I wanna ride it_  
><em>All night long (mmmm yeah)<em>  
><em>If your going my way, I wanna drive it<em>  
><em>All night long<em>

_There was a distance between you and I_  
><em>(between you and I)<em>  
><em>A misunderstanding once<em>  
><em>But now, we look it in the eye<em>

_Ooooo...Yeah!_

_There ain't no load that I can't hold_  
><em>The road's so rough this I know<em>  
><em>I'll be there when the light comes in<em>  
><em>Just tell 'em we're survivors<em>

_Life is a highway, I wanna ride it_  
><em>All night long (all night long, yeah hey)<em>  
><em>If your going my way, I wanna drive it<em>  
><em>All night long<em>

_Life is a highway, I wanna ride it_  
><em>All night long<em>  
><em>If your going my way, I wanna drive it<em>  
><em>All night long<em>

_Life is a highway, I wanna ride it_  
><em>All night long<em>  
><em>If your going my way, I wanna drive it<em>  
><em>All night long<em>

_Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, yeah_

After the first few measures, Alysson's fears went away, she sunk into the song, everything around her melted away; there was only her, the guitar she played, and the song.

She put everything she had into it and the boys noticed the dramatic change, her enthusiasm was infectious.

The song limited Matthew's notes, but he made sure he was heard.

Jake played his part with a small smile, a vague thought about the Slytherins killing him if they ever found out he willingly wore Gryffindor colors drifting through his mind.

Jeremy… he just enjoyed the song, thoroughly losing himself in the beat.

When the song ended, wild applause filled the Great Hall.

The four glanced at each other, charmed away their instruments and then bolted out of the doors.

Nobody noticed a Gryffindor girl suddenly pop up at the table, a Hufflepuff boy materializing out of nowhere, a Ravenclaw walking in with his nose in a book, and a Slytherin creep out of the shadows.

Yes, nobody noticed the nobodies appearing out of nowhere.

They had no clue that the shy Gryffindor just stood up in front of the school and enchanted them with her voice.

They had no clue that the slightly crazy Hufflepuff was pounding on the drums just a few minutes earlier.

They had no clue that the late Ravenclaw boy had been plunking a tune on a keyboard next to the drummer boy.

And nobody had an inkling that the "Gryffindor" boy that was playing the bass was now a Slytherin eating his breakfast while staring out into the distance.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry didn't have a clue.


	3. Theme Song

You'll figure out the song… ;P

Web address: Go to youtube and type in Original - Theme Song

**~F~O~U~R~H~O~U~S~E~S~**

"Do I have to do this?" Jake Rayveer whined, messing with the cap that covered insanely spiky black hair.

"Yes, now shut up, our cue is going to be any second now," a girl with unnaturally bright orange spiky hair pulled into a short ponytail said firmly. **(Know what it is yet?)**

Just then there was the start of a song and the two ran in, a boy with short brown hair, a green vest and dark skin rushing to join them, Jake in the middle of the two.

He stepped forward and began to sing,

_I want to be the very best,_  
><em>Like no one ever was.<em>  
><em>To catch them is my real test,<em>  
><em>To train them is my cause.<em>

_I will travel across the land,_  
><em>Searching far and wide.<em>  
><em>Each Pokémon to understand<em>  
><em>The power that's inside<em>

_(Gotta catch 'em all)_

_It's you and me_  
><em>I know it's my destiny<em>

_Pokémon!_

_You're my best friend_  
><em>In a world we must defend<em>  
><em>Pokémon<em>

_(Gotta catch 'em all)_

_A heart so true_  
><em>Our courage will pull us through<em>  
><em>You teach me and I'll teach you<em>  
><em>Pokémon<em>

_Gotta catch 'em all_

_Gotta catch 'em all_

_Pokémon!_

Behind Jake as he sang, The girl and boy behind him had pulled out their wands and were creating the "Pokémon" and making them run around the Great Hall, unfortunately for the Marauders, a large dragon-like one didn't seem to like them and promptly breathed a huge plume of fire, causing them to freak out.

It took them a few minutes of trying to calm Peter and Sirius down to tell them that the fire was fake. (Peter didn't want to die and Sirius feared the worst for his hair)

But as the song came to an end, all the "Pokémon" vanished, leaving the three standing in the middle of the doorway.

They smiled and the girl stepped forward, reluctantly I must add for her shorts were _extremely_ short and she didn't want to be the subject of Hogwart's perverted minds.

"Since our time is short, I shall say on behalf of our drummer, 'Pikachu! I choose you!' "

She then threw a red and white ball at the Head table, it landed about three quarters of the way there, and it opened to reveal a yellow mouse-like creature.

"Pika!" it squeaked.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Jake shouted.

"Pika-chuuuuuuuu!"

A giant bolt of lightning struck down in front of the head table and when the Hall could see clearly again, the three people and the mouse were gone.

For the next week or so, everyone was cornering muggleborns and asking, "What's Pokémon?" and "What's a Pikachu?"

**~F~O~U~R~H~O~U~S~E~S~**

Mwahahahahaha! Bet you didn't see _that_ one coming!

Well, first things first:

I know Pokémon came out in 1995, but really, who cares about those kinds of things in song-fics?

Also, Jeremy didn't make an appearance because I couldn't figure out where to put him… I honestly had a moment where I was going to make him the Pikachu…

Another point I shall bring up is this is the ORIGINAL theme song, and there is a second verse that I didn't put in because this is the theme that plays on the TV episodes.

I'm pretty sure that's it so… tell me if you like it!

BTW I'm taking song requests and I would like an opinion on bringing the Marauders and Lily into the story.


	4. Apologize

Apologize- OneRepublic

Go to Youtube and type in above info!

**~F~O~U~R~H~O~U~S~E~S~**

"Ready you two?" a nervous Alysson asked.

"Yeah, I just want to get one thing straight first, I don't come in until the chorus right?" a nervous "Gryffindor" asked.

"Yeah, you have to wait so the only one who will be playing an instrument for the first verse will be Matt here. Are you sure you want to do this Jeremy? We've only practiced this song for about a week. The drumming is really hard are you sure you don't-"

"Alysson, please, I can handle it, we have a deadline that needs to be met! We have to out-do those stinking Marauders!" the boy fumed.

"If I mess up, screw it! The only people who will actually know that I messed up are us and the muggleborns and I doubt that any of them will recognize this song!"

"He's right Ally, only the muggleborns will really know. Besides it's you I'm more worried about," a "Hufflepuff" said quietly.

Allyson waved off his concern.

"I'll pull it off, now are you ready?"

There was three 'yes's and she crept to the doors of the Great Hall and drew her wand.

"Ventus Pulsus," she muttered. All the candles went out, plunging the Great Hall into darkness. She felt something rush past her.

_Matt._

She muttered another spell and Matt, who was now sitting at a gorgeous piano, was now in a pale spotlight.

He hesitated and then began to play.

Alysson stepped forward after a few measures and began to sing.

_I'm holdin' on your rope,  
>Got me ten feet off the ground.<br>And I'm hearin' what you say,  
>But I just can't make a sound.<br>You tell me that you need me,  
>Then you go and cut me down...<br>But wait...  
>You tell me that you're sorry,<br>Didn't think I'd turn around...  
>And say...<br>_

Jeremy and his drums appeared at this point, his face the picture of concentration as he drummed.

_That it's too late to apologize.  
>It's too late...<br>I said it's too late to apologize.  
>It's too late.<em>

Tears began to fall, and everyone watched transfixed as she sang. Pure sadness etched onto her face. The emotion she put out made everyone stop and stare.

_I'd take another chance,  
>Take a fall, take a shot for you.<br>I need you like a heart needs a beat,  
>But it's nothin' new.<br>I loved you with a fire red,  
>Now it's turnin' blue...<br>And you say...  
>Sorry, like an angel<br>Heaven let me think was you...  
>But I'm afraid...<em>

_It's too late to apologize.  
>It's too late.<br>I said it's too late to apologize.  
>It's too late.<br>Whoa!_

_It's too late to apologize.  
>It's too late.<br>I said it's too late to apologize.  
>It's too late.<em>

_I said it's too to apologize. YEAH!  
>I said it's too late to apologize. YEAH!<br>I'm holdin' on your rope,  
>got me ten feet off the ground.<em>

There was a stunned silence, and then everyone stood up and clapped. No words were spoken. There was no need for them.

Allyson took a deep breath and smiled. She turned to Jeremy and beamed at him, he had drummed his part flawlessly. She then turned to Matthew, he was sitting back a pleased expression on his face. Then she turned to Jake, he was just smiling at everyone, then an evil thought crept into her mind.

She suddenly turned around and shouted at the top of her lungs,

"OI DUMBLES, MAY I MAKE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO THE PEOPLE OF HOGWARTS?"

The applause stopped, and everyone was gawking at her, however Dumbledore just smiled.

"But of course my dear," he said, eyes twinkling madly.

"Thank you my good sir," she replied, tipping an invisible hat to him.

Alysson then cleared her throat and then said in a mock-official voice,

"People of Hogwarts, you have heard us perform three times already, and now I shall give you our name… The Four Houses! We consist of a student from each house, and yes there is a Slytherin among us."

There was a few shocked looks at this, but nobody commented.

"The four of us are KEYS!" she pointed at Matthew who waved.

"BEAT!" her finger moved to Jeremy, he grinned and did a two-fingered salute to the school.

"ME!" Alysson grinned and then moved her finger to Jake.

"Annnd… FISH!"

There were a few sniggers around the Hall as Jake stared dumbfounded at Alysson. He quickly recovered his voice.

"Fish? What kind of name is Fish? I WILL NOT BE KNOWN AS FISH!" he screamed.

"Geez Fish, no need to shout, I'm right here you know," Alysson replied, grinning at Jake as his face slowly turned crimson.

"I will NOT be called Fish," he growled, his eye twitching madly.

Alysson sighed.

"I'm afraid you are stuck as Fish."

"I AM NOT FISH, SIGI!"

Alysson looked befuddled.

"SiGi? Who the hell is SiGi?"

"You."

"Why SiGi? It's not even related to what I play!"

"How is Fish related to what _I _play?"

"Any idiot would know that the Bass Guitar is spelled the same way as the Bass _fish_. Hence, you are Fish. Now please explain to me why I'm called SiGi."

The Si part is from Sing the Gi part is from Guitar. Hence SiGi."

"Well now that you've explained it to me… thanks Fish! Come on guys, we gotta' go!"

And then Alysson er… SiGi, ran out of the Great Hall with Fish screaming after her and Beat and Keys in stitches not to far behind.

**~F~O~U~R~H~O~U~S~E~S~**

So, how do you like the nicknames? I personally like Fish the most. ;)

Love it? Hate it? Song Requests? Marauders or No? Lily or No?

Let me know via review!


	5. Jake, Jeremy, and Johnny?

The Devil Went Down To Georgia- Charlie Daniels

This chapter is dedicated to Pitch5321 who brought up this idea. ^-^

_Alysson_

_**Jake**_

_Jeremy_

~F~O~U~R~H~O~U~S~E~S

"Okay, lets run this ONE MORE TIME, Jake watch the ending alright? It's a little iffy," the Hufflepuff instructed and the four-some began to play.

When the song ended, the Hufflepuff nodded his head, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Yes, it'll do… hey Matt, how's it coming with the 'band of demons'?" he asked, turning to a corner that had scorch marks running along the walls and floor.

"I can get them shaped and all, but once they start to play, they seem to overload and kind of well… explode, hence the scorch marks," Matt replied, running a hand through his thoroughly messed up hair.

"What if you made the instruments a part of the 'demons' instead of separate? That way it's all one constant flow," a Gryffindor girl suggested.

"That might actually work," Matt said, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Won't know it 'til you try it!" Jake said brightly, practicing his piece on the fiddle.

"Brace yourselves," Matt warned. He then began to mutter spells under his breath, accompanied with complicated wand movements.

Flames erupted from the ground, taking the form of three demons with various instruments and immediately began to play.

Matt whooped as he cut the spells off.

"Ally, you're a GENIUS!"

"I know, I know. Oh CRAP!"

"What's up?" Jake asked.

"Breakfast is halfway done!"

Jake swore with such nasty language, he was smacked upside the head with Jeremy's fiddle.

"OW!"

"Matt, disguises, NOW," Alysson ordered.

Five minutes later the four were in their disguises, well in Jeremy's case costume, outside the Great Hall.

"Everyone know what they're doing?" Alysson asked just before they ran in.

The three nodded.

"Matt, just… don't blow anything up, okay?"

He just grinned. And the four ran into the Great Hall, Jeremy already playing.

_The devil went down to Georgia, he was looking for a soul to steal.  
>He was in a bind 'cos he was way behind and he was willin' to make a deal.<br>When he came across this young man sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot.  
>And the devil jumped upon a hickory stump and said:<em>

_"Boy let me tell you what:  
>"I guess you didn't know it, but I'm a fiddle player too.<br>"And if you'd care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you.  
>"Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy, but give the devil his due:<br>"I bet a fiddle of gold against your soul, 'cos I think I'm better than you."__  
><em>

_The boy said:_

_**"My name's Johnny and it might be a sin,  
>"But I'll take your bet, you're gonna regret,<strong>_

_**'cos I'm the best that's ever been."**_

_Johnny you rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard._  
><em>'Cos hells broke loose in Georgia and the devil deals the cards.<em>  
><em>And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold.<em>  
><em>But if you lose, the devil gets your soul.<em>

_The devil opened up his case and he said:_

_"__I'll start this show."_

_And fire flew from his fingertips as he rosined up his bow.  
>And he pulled the bow across his strings and it made an evil hiss.<br>Then a band of demons joined in_

Matt quickly cast the spells and held his breath. Fire demons flawlessly arose from the ground and began to play.

_and it sounded something like this._

Jeremy played his fiddle, grinning wickedly, his devil costume enhancing the effect.

_When the devil finished, Johnny said:_

_**"Well you're pretty good ol' son.  
>"But sit down in that chair, right there, <strong>_

_**and let me show you how it's done."**_

Jake began to play, his face the picture of concentration, determined to not mess his part up.

_Fire on the mountain, run boys, run._  
><em>The devil's in the house of the risin' sun.<em>  
><em>Chicken in the bread pan, pickin' out dough.<em>  
><em>"Granny, does your dog bite?"<em>  
><em>"No, child, no."<em>

_The devil bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat._  
><em>He laid that golden fiddle on the ground at Johnny's feet.<em>  
><em>Johnny said:<em>

_**"Devil just come on back if you ever want to try again.  
>"I done told you once, you son of a bitch,<strong>_

_**I'm the best that's ever been."  
><strong>__  
>And he played fire on the mountain, run boys, run.<br>The devil's in the house of the risin' sun.  
>Chicken in the bread pan, now they're pickin' out dough.<br>"Granny, will your dog bite?"  
>"No, child, no."<em>

Now both Jake and Jeremy played, when the song ended the two bowed deeply to wild applause.

"Thank you everyone, but I'm afraid-"

Alysson was cut off by a first year Hufflepuff leaping from her seat and dashing over to her.

She gestured for Alysson to lean down and the girl whispered something into her ear. When she finished she looked up at her hopefully.

Alysson smiled and waved the boys over, they curiously complied.

After a brief conversation they three grinned and announced at the top of their lungs,

"Today is a very important day everyone, today we celebrate the ever-so-lovely Andrea Miller's 12th birthday! All together now!

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday dear Andrea, _

_Happy birthday to you!_

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANDREA DEAREST!"

And grinning, the four ran out of the Great Hall.

~F~O~U~R~H~O~U~S~E~S~

Who liked the birthday bit at the end? Be honest…

And it was just a spur of the moment thing, hope you liked it and until next time! Well, next song; I know, I know bad joke, bad joke. xP


	6. Under The Radar, Well Sorta

"Who do you think they are Moony?" The one and only Sirius Black asked, sprawled on his bed.

The resident werewolf Remus Lupin looked up from his Potions essay and sighed.

"I've already told you Pads, I don't know! All I have to work on is there's a girl and three boys, with one from each house; and this is our 6th year, I don't really have much time to investigate the mysterious 'Four Houses Band'," and at that he went back to his essay.

After a few minutes of silence, Sirius randomly asked,

"Think I've shagged the girl?"

Remus just grabbed his things and left the dorm.

…

"Was it something I said?"

~G~

Alysson sat in Charms next to _the_ Lily Evans. She was wondering how this seating arrangement came to be when tiny Professor Flitwick asked her to demonstrate the charm he had been talking about.

Without even thinking about where she was and who she was around she flicked her wand and a shower of rainbow flower petals burst out of the tip of her wand.

There was a shocked silence and she snapped out of her thoughts and saw everyone staring at her.

"Erm… what?" she asked quietly, red slowly creeping up her face.

"You just performed an extremely difficult charm non-verbally and with what looked like no effort!" Flitwick squeaked, a surprised and approving look on his face.

"15 points to Gryffindor! Could you do that again for me Miss Johnson?" he asked.

"I'll try," she said meekly. Taking a deep breath, she again flicked her wand, a burst of flower petals came out of her wand, but this time the group was smaller then the last.

Flitwick clapped enthusiastically, "Take 5 points Miss Johnson!" and then the class was over, Alysson all but sprinting out the door.

"Hey! Hey, wait!" a voice called out from behind her.

Alysson slowed down slightly and then a red-haired girl was panting next to her.

"You- run- fast," the girl gasped, quickly getting a hold of herself. She straightened up and held out a hand.

"Lily Evans."

"A-Alysson Johnson," Ally replied softly, taking the offered hand and shaking it lightly.

Lily smiled.

"Well Alysson, that was some impressive charm-work back there. How'd you pull it off?" Lily asked curiously as the two walked to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Um… well, I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing so… that might be it but I really don't know…" she replied quietly, her timid nature showing.

"Fascinating, do you think…"

~S~

Jake lounged in one of the high-backed chairs in front of the fire, staring into the flames.

Years ago, Jake claimed the chair as his "brooding/planning spot". Every Slytherin has one, and Jake was considered to be a "wasp brooder"; you don't mess with him, he won't mess with you. Of course there's always a few who just don't get the message.

"Hey Rayveer, out of my spot," a snide voice came from behind him.

"Go away Black," he muttered, still focused on the flames.

"Not likely," the boy replied smirking.

"If you know what's good for you, go away," Jake said, his irritation and anger rising.

"Ooooooo, I'm so scared, now beat it."

Jake's eye was now twitching.

"I'll give you three seconds," he growled, a flicker of… something flashed across Black's face.

"I'm not scared of you," he sneered.

"You should be," and then he proceeded to hex the crap out of the annoyance.

~R~

"The best one wins a vial of Felix Felicis, so get brewing!" Professor Slughorn announced jovially, the entire class becoming a flurry of motion.

Matthew Dennings sighed inwardly, he never like Slughorn. He had such blatant favoritism, Matt found it a bit… disgusting; it reminded him too much of Voldemort and the Death Eaters, though Slughorn was far from them. The two cared far too much about money and power, background and "talent" too.

Like every Potions class before, he worked silently on his own work, ignoring everyone else, including Slughorn. The man had taken a liking to Matt, who could not understand why, and every time an invitation for the "Slug Club" was delivered, Matt ignored it.

When the end of class came, Slughorn strolled through the classroom, and of course claimed Matt to be the winner, with a very loud exclamation of,

"You'll go far m'boy, believe me, you will," Matt remained impassive the entire time, though anyone with eyes could see that he was annoyed; his jaw was clenched and his hands were curled into fists.

He was handed the vial and then class was dismissed; Matt left as fast as he possibly could, not wanting to be flagged down by Slughorn.

Matt was almost at the library when, WHAM!

He collided with a girl, sending books and papers everywhere. He landed hard on the ground and began to mutter apologies, helping her collect the fallen things.

"I'm really, very sorry," he said, as he handed her the last book.

"It's okay," she replied quietly, he looked closer and saw that he had run into a 5th year Hufflepuff.

"No it's not, I wasn't paying attention at all, and now you're probably late for class; my day just keeps getting better and better!" Matt exclaimed. The Hufflepuff giggled softly.

"Yeah, Transfiguration."

"GAHHHHH! And this is your OWL year too," the Ravenclaw muttered.

"Come on, I'll explain the situation, and hopefully McGonagall won't be too harsh," Matt said, and the two began to walk to the Transfiguration classroom.

"So, I don't believe I asked your name," Matt said, trying to keep everything as less awkward as possible.

"No you didn't, it's Maya, Maya Bronzeworth."

Matt smiled at her, "I'm Matthew Dennings, ah here we are! The classroom of doom, here's how it's going to go, you're going to enter, go straight to your seat and get caught up on what you missed while I explain everything; okay?"

Maya nodded.

And Matt opened the door to let her in, hoping everything goes smoothly.

~H~

Jeremy was skipping rocks at the lake when he heard a very loud, high-pitched squeal erupt from a group of girls a good 40 feet away, then one of them separated from the group and began running pell-mell in every direction.

He watched the rest of the girls chase the hyperactive one around for a few minutes and then he went back to skipping rocks.

"Hey, kid skipping the rocks! Watch-"

Something slammed into Jeremy, sending him flying.

"-out."

He was pulled to his feet by a girl from the group that was chasing the hyperactive one.

"What was that?" he asked.

"That was my friend on a sugar rush," the girl explained.

"What's she on?"

"Pixi Stix, a muggle candy that's pretty much flavored sugar. She had two jumbo-sized ones back-to-back," the girl told him grimly.

"Now I must get going, and really, sorry 'bout that," and the girl ran off to try and capture her crazy friend.

Jeremy shook his head, grinning softly, and then something clicked in his head and he knew what song the mysterious 'Four Houses Band' was going to perform next.

**~F~O~U~R~H~O~U~S~E~S~**

The document thingy won't let me fix the last chapter so here's who's who:

Alysson- Narrator

Jake- Johnny

Jeremy- The Devil

Clear? Oh, what song do you think they're going to play next? Let me know!


	7. Sugar Rush

Caramelldansen- Carmell

Look up Caramelldansen lyrics(NOT THE ENGLISH) and you'll get this. ^^

Now a lot of people don't like this song, but personally, it's AMAZING to dance to when you have a lot of energy or are on a sugar rush. See where I'm going with this?

**~F~O~U~R~H~O~U~S~E~S~**

"Did you-HA, how the- HAHA, who in Merlin's- HAHAHA" Sirius Black was laughing so hard, he couldn't form a complete, coherent sentence.

"Padfoot, get your ducks in a row and then try to talk to us please," Remus Lupin said tiredly as he read his book.

It took ten minutes.

"Oh, whoever did that to Regulas... I don't know what I'd do, but I'm sure it'll be borderline worship!" he laughed, as he looked gleefully at Regulas' misfortune.

"I mean the pink-"

"WHHEEEEE!"

Sirius never got to finish that sentence as a girl ran in, doing flips and cartwheels, two boys running right behind her.

~G~

"I'm not so sure about this..." Jake Rayveer said uncomfortably as he watched his friends cut off the tops of two jumbo Pixi Stix each.

"Chill Jake, we have precautions if things get out of hand, AND you'll be perfectly sugar free, so relax," Alysson Johnson said, waving his objections to the side.

"Alright, on three you two. One... two... THREE!"

She, Matthew Dennings, and Jeremy Marx downed their first Pixi Stix, pulling faces as the amount of sugar made them want to gag, quickly they downed the second, then all three stood stock-still, Jake looking on nervously.

Suddenly, Alysson started to shake, Jeremy began to grin crazily, and Matt got a odd twitch. Then,

"WHHEEEEE!"

Alysson dashed into the Great Hall, doing cartwheels and flips at random times, Jeremy and Matt not far behind her acting totally ballistic.

"FIISSHH! COME ON!" They shouted, their voices significantly higher than before.

He ran into the room, looking panicked. The three cheered, Matt and Jeremy conjured their instruments and began to play the song. Alysson began to bounce around uncontrollably, not being able to stand still.

_Vi undrar är ni redo att vara med  
>Armarna upp nu ska ni få se<br>Kom igen  
>Vem som helst kan vara med<em>

_(Vara med)_

_Så rör på era fötter  
>Oa-a-a<br>Och vicka era höfter  
>O-la-la-la<br>Gör som vi  
>Till denna melodi<em>

She began to run around the Hall, jumping onto the Gryffindor table and spinning, dancing, jumping around, and being plain crazy.

_Oa-oa-a  
>Dansa med oss<br>Klappa era händer  
>Gör som vi gör<br>Ta några steg åt vänster  
>Lyssna och lär<br>Missa inte chansen  
>Nu är vi har med<br>Caramelldansen_

_O-o-oa-oa  
>O-o-oa-oa-a...<em>

_O-o-oa-oa  
>O-o-oa-oa-a...<em>

_Det blir en sensation överallt förstås  
>På fester kommer alla att släppa loss<br>Kom igen  
>Nu tar vi stegen om igen<br>Oa-oa... _

She stopped in front of the Marauders and giggled at them, then began to spin around like a top, her hair whipping around her as she sang.

_Så rör på era fötter  
>Oa-a-a<br>Och vicka era höfter  
>O-la-la-la<br>Gör som vi  
>Till denna melodi<em>

She stopped spinning, and ran down the rest of the table, jumping and doing about three flips mid-air before sticking the landing and running back to Matt and Jeremy.

_Så kom och  
>Dansa med oss<br>Klappa era händer  
>Gör som vi gör<br>Ta några steg åt vänster  
>Lyssna och lär<br>Missa inte chansen  
>Nu är vi har med<br>Caramelldansen_

_Dansa med oss  
>Klappa era händer<br>Gör som vi gör  
>Ta några steg åt vänster<br>Lyssna och lär  
>Missa inte chansen<br>Nu är vi har med  
>Caramelldansen<em>

She stopped running around, but bounced in place and sang, when it was time Jeremy made a crazy face and hit the cymbal almost into oblivion.

_O-o-oa-oa  
>O-o-oa-oa-a...<em>

_O-o-oa-oa  
>O-o-oa-oa-a...<em>

_Så kom och  
>Dansa med oss<br>Klappa era händer  
>Gör som vi gör<br>Ta några steg åt vänster  
>Lyssna och lär<br>Missa inte chansen  
>Nu är vi har med<br>Caramelldansen_

_Dansa med oss  
>Klappa era händer<br>Gör som vi gör  
>Ta några steg åt vänster<br>Lyssna och lär  
>Missa inte chansen<br>Nu är vi har med  
>Caramelldansen<em>

When the song ended, the sugar-high performers began to whoop and holler, spinning around, jumping onto the tables, and pretty much making everyone think that they had gone completely mad.

Jake tried to get their attention several times, but with no success, it was when they had conjured bars that hang from absolutely nothing, and began to do crazy acrobatics and gymnastics from them that he finally got their attention.

"OI! IF YOU THREE HOOLIGANS DON'T GET DOWN HERE _RIGHT NOW_, YOU WILL FACE THE WRATH OF FISH, AND YOU **DON'T** WANT THAT."

Reluctantly, the three dropped down from the bars, vanishing them as they fell.

"What do you want Fish? You spoiled all our fun!" Matt pouted, as the other two nodded vigorously behind him.

"I just wanted to give you three this," he said, pulling out three vials of a sparkly pink potion.

"What is it Fish? -" Jeremy was shut up by one of the vials being opened, and then the potion being forced down his throat, the other two received the same treatment.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice Fi- WHOA! Rewind, how in Merlin's name did I get here? And why am I wearing a sparkly rainbow unicorn shirt?" Matt asked, completely bewildered.

Jake shook his head and just motioned for the three to follow him as he walked out of the Great Hall.

**~F~O~U~R~H~O~U~S~E~S~**

Sooo... what d'ya think?

I have a vague idea as to what's happening next, and I'm working on it, so KEEP YOUR EYES PEELED.

You know I've never gotten that phrase, "eyes peeled", sounds a bit strange and disgusting really... would keeping your eyes peeled be like peeling a banana?

WHATEVER, requests and comments are greatly appreciated!


	8. Rise of the Fangirls

So… long time no see… um… here's the next chapter… DON'T KILL ME! *dives under table*

Take On Me- A-ha

~F~O~U~R~H~O~U~S~E~S~

"…and then McGonagall just scolded me and let on my merry way," Matthew Dennings finished explaining to his friends; Jeremy Marx, Jake Rayveer, and Alysson Johnson.

Jake whistled.

"How do you get so lucky mate? McGonagall would never, and I mean never let me get away with something like that!"

Matt rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't getting away with anything! I simply knocked a girl over on accident, causing her to be late to class and explained the situation to McGonagall!"

"Uh-huh sure, JEREMY!"

"WHAT?"

"HURRY UP WOULD YOU?"

"I AM!"

"WELL HURRY FASTER!"

"GOOD GOD MAN, SHUT UP!"

"NO!"

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! ESPECIALLY YOU JAKE, WHAT WITH THOSE RIDICULOUS NOTES YOU HAVE TO HIT!" the one and only Alysson Johnson screeched at the two, immediately shutting them up.

"Thank you."

**~Meanwhile, In the Great Hall~**

"Moony. Moony. Moony. Moony. Moony. Moony. Moo-"

"WHAT?" Remus Lupin asked, well yelled, a scary scowl on his face, with a murderous glare on the one and only Sirius Black.

"Can you pass the salt?"

Murder would have been committed that night if it weren't for the sudden appearance of a boy and drums.

The boy immediately began to play, and a boy with a Muggle electric keyboard that was enchanted to work at Hogwarts.

The boy at the keyboard had serious skills, he was just tearing it up, and then a boy stepped forward with a stupid grin on his face, and began to sing.

_We're talking away  
>I don't know what<br>I'm to say I'll say it anyway  
>Today's another day to find you<br>Shying away  
>I'll be coming for your love, OK?<em>

_Take on me, take me on  
>I'll be gone<br>In a day or two_

_So needless to say  
>I'm odds and ends<br>But that's me stumbling away  
>Slowly learning that life is OK.<br>Say after me  
>It's no better to be safe than sorry<em>

_Take on me, take me on  
>I'll be gone<br>In a day or two_

_Oh the things that you say  
>Is it life or<br>Just a play my worries away  
>You're all the things I've got to<br>remember  
>You're shying away<br>I'll be coming for you anyway_

_Take on me, take me on  
>I'll be gone<br>In a day or two_

The drummer and keyboardist sang in the background as their friend belted out the high notes.

All of the boys were in awe of the boy singing. They would've exploded if they ever tried to sing that high.

When the song ended there was an enormous applause, and then a girl at the Ravenclaw table stood up and said,

"Let's give a round of applause for Fish, and his amazing high-note reaching skills!"

The Great Hall cheered for Fish who gave a bow.

"And Beat, for being able to stick to that same drumming pattern the entire song, even when singing!"

More applause.

"And let's hear it for Keys everybody!"

The Great Hall shook with the amount of applause; Keys had received the largest applause yet.

"And sadly, we must be on our merry way, thank you and good night everybody!"

And they were gone, Keys full out sprinting to escape the mob of fangirls he saw approaching.

~F~O~U~R~H~O~U~S~E~S~

So… what'd you think? Fangirls are starting to appear… be afraid. Be very afraid.

So, is anyone in my wonderful audience a fangirl/boy? Anyone? No?

Thought so, I mean, I probably lost all my readers with my huge absence… le sigh.


	9. The Biggest Rave In Hogwarts History

Boom Boom Pow- The Black Eyes Peas

~F~O~U~R~H~O~U~S~E~S~

"Drums?"

"Check."

"Fedoras?"

"Check."

"Swagger?"

"Girl, please."

"Let's go then."

And then the four ran in.

_Gotta get-get, gotta get-get  
>Gotta get-get, gotta g-g-g-get-get-get, get-get<br>_

One sat at drums and played while the other three were singing, they were on the tables and putting out some serious attitude, especially the girl.

_Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
>Boom boom boom, gotta get-get<br>Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
>Boom boom boom, gotta get-get<em>

_Boom boom boom, now  
>Boom boom boom, now<br>Boom boom pow  
>Boom boom<em>

_Yo, I got that hit that beat the block  
>You can get that bass overload<br>I got the that rock and roll  
>That future flow<em>

_That digital spit  
>Next level visual sh-<br>I got that boom boom pow  
>How the beat bang, boom boom pow<em>

_I like that boom boom pow  
>Them chickens jackin' my style<br>They try copy my swagger  
>I'm on that next sh- now<em>

_I'm so 3008  
>You so 2000 and late<br>I got that boom, boom, boom  
>That future boom, boom, boom<br>Let me get it now_

_Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
>Boom boom boom, gotta get-get<br>Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
>Boom boom boom, gotta get-get<em>

_Boom boom boom, now  
>Boom boom boom, now<br>Boom boom pow  
>Boom boom pow<em>

_I'm on the supersonic boom  
>Y'all hear the spaceship zoom<br>When, when I step inside the room  
>Them girls go ape-sh-, uh<em>

_Y'all stuck on Super 8 shit  
>That low-fi stupid 8 bit<br>I'm on that HD flat  
>This beat go boom boom bap<em>

_I'm a beast when you turn me on  
>Into the future cybertron<br>Harder, faster, better, stronger  
>Sexy ladies extra longer<em>

_'Cause we got the beat that bounce  
>We got the beat that pound<br>We got the beat that 808  
>That the boom, boom in your town<br>_

The three stopped and a spotlight fell on the girl, and she just let it out.

_People in the place  
>If you wanna get down<br>Put your hands in the air  
>Will. drop the beat now<em>

And the spotlight disappeared, replaced with strobe lights and the Gryffindors went nuts; it was a rave now, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws gradually joining in, with a couple of Slytherins managing to slip away unnoticed and joining in with everyone else.__

_Yup, yup  
>I be rockin' them beats, yup, yup<br>I be rockin' them beats, y-y-yup, yup_

_Here we go, here we go, satellite radio  
>Y'all gettin' hit with boom boom<br>Beats so big I'm steppin' on leprechauns  
>Y'all getting' hit with the boom boom<em>

_Y'all gettin' hit with the boom boom  
>Y'all gettin' hit with the<em>

_This beat be bumpin', bumpin'  
>This beat go boom, boom<em>

_Let the beat rock  
>Let the beat rock<br>Let the beat rock_

_This beat be bumpin', bumpin'  
>This beat go boom, boom<em>

_I like that boom boom pow  
>Them chickens jackin' my style<br>They try copy my swagger  
>I'm on that next sh- now<em>

_I'm so 3008  
>You so 2000 and late<br>I got that boom boom boom  
>That future boom boom boom<br>Let me get it now_

_Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
>Boom boom boom, gotta get-get<br>Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
>Boom boom boom, gotta get-get<em>

_Boom boom boom, now  
>Boom boom boom, now<br>Boom boom pow  
>Boom boom pow<em>

_Let the beat rock  
>(Let the beat rock)<br>Let the beat rock  
>(Let the beat)<br>Let the beat  
>(Let the beat rock, rock, rock, rock)<em>

And then the song was over, yet the strobes were still going and though the band was gone, music still played, and the rave went on, only ending when the teachers finally figured out how to get rid of the strobe lights.

The rave was over, classes were still held, but the memory remained, of the party, of the music, of everything. And whispers, whispers were going around. Another one, another rave, another party. Where? Where? Where?

Great Hall.

When? When? When?

Tonight.

And there was another, the muffliato spell was cast on the doors, and the biggest rave in Hogwarts history went down. The Four Houses made an appearance, they played that song; the one that started it all.

At about 3 in the morning, the rave ended, everyone left for their respective dorms; thank Merlin it was a Friday.


	10. Leaving Them To Their Dreams

Two in one day? I'm on a roll! xD

Rain- Priscilla Ahn(This is an amazing song, I highly recommend it!)

~F~O~U~R~H~O~U~S~E~S~

There was no massive hangover to get over; there was no alcohol. There was only sleep deprivation, so obscene amounts of coffee was consumed the next morning. By the time dinner came, everyone was pretty much nodding off in their dinner, the caffeine having worn off.

The weather seemed to have reflected the mood of the majority of students; gloomy and tired, a drizzle which eventually turned to a downpour.

And then a tired Hufflepuff with a stool set it down in the middle of the Great Hall, sat down and pulled out a guitar and began to play.

A soft, beautiful song came from the guitar, and then she began to sing and they all found themselves drifting off to the quiet, beautiful song.

_Well it's raining and it's pouring  
>and my old man, well he is snoring<br>_

_Rainy day stay_

_Well my brother, he builds a puzzle  
>on the blue rug, with lazy bubbles<em>

_Rainy day please stay_

_Rain rain, don't go away, the sun can come back another day_

_Rainy day please stay_

_Well my mother, she doesn't bother with the dishes in the kitchen_

_Rainy day please stay  
>Well now I am, three thousand miles from a rainy day with my dearest lovers<em>

A Slytherin boy was playing the violin, which made those who weren't already gone, to nod off.  
><em><br>Fathers dreaming of the fall,  
>mother covers with the shall,<br>brothers in the yellow hall, painting pictures on the wall_

_I am listening on the floor, to sounds I used to know  
>rain is falling to the ground praying all the hopes<br>are found_

_Rain rain don't go away, the sun can come back another day, rain please stay_

_Rain rain rain rain..._

And ever so quietly, they left the sleeping school in the Great Hall to their dreams, going to embrace their own in the confines of their dorms.


	11. What Friendship Is

:O ANOTHER? Somebody call a DOCTOR!

Bella's Lullaby- ?

Really quickly- I don't like Twilight, but I can't deny that this is a beautiful piece of music.

~F~O~U~R~H~O~U~S~E~S~

It had been a little over two weeks since the students of Hogwarts were sung to sleep, and nobody had seen hide nor hair of the Four Houses Band. There were no random songs sung, or a tune played, or a beat drummed, there was nothing. Nada. Zilch. Goose egg.

It kind of worried them.

Not a lot, it was just a bit… disconcerting. They had kind of gotten used to the random songs once or twice a week, but there's been… nothing.

And then, suddenly, a piano appeared and the worry was gone, vanished, non-existent.

But wait… what was going on? There's Keys… but there's no one else. What's- oh that's pretty.

The Great Hall listened, transfixed as he played a beautiful piece.

What nobody but a handful of people noticed was that an exhausted a Gryffindor who had been struggling to sleep for some reason was swept into the warm embrace of peaceful oblivion.

Her name was Alysson Johnson.

Halfway through the song, two boys walked in who everyone assumed were Beat and Fish, walked over to the Gryffindor table.

One caused a distraction; everyone bought it, the other quickly changed her appearance and gathered her in his arms, carrying her out of the Great Hall bridal-style.

When Keys finished, he bowed slightly, and then ran out before the masses of fan-girls could launch an attack.

He ran all the way to the rendezvous that had been agreed on before the performance.

"Is she-"

"SH!"

He was quiet immediately, and then he saw her; Alysson, who for some reason was having bad bouts of insomnia. The reason why they hadn't performed in the past two weeks, she'd been too tired to make any progress in rehearsals and she was only doing well in classes because the three of them were giving her massive help.

It was a week ago when they got the idea, inspired by her singing the school to sleep after the massive rave. They had dug through old sheet music and found the lullaby.

It was perfect; they could kill two birds with one stone, give Hogwarts a performance and lull their friend into a natural sleep.

They miraculously managed to accomplish both.

So they just chilled there, in the abandoned classroom, being extremely quiet to keep Alysson asleep.

Hours later she woke up and when she figured out what they had done for her, she gave each of them a giant hug, with a heartfelt thank you.

They scheduled a meeting for brainstorming and then they went their separate ways, to the library, common room, dorm, or simply on a walk across the grounds.


	12. FreakOuts, Feelings, and a Kiss

Lily Evans was sitting on her bed, curtains drawn, hugging her legs to her chest, with her chin resting on her knees.

She was trying to solve a problem. A rather complicated problem, mind you. It was the mysterious Four Houses Band. It was driving her crazy.

She loved them, not only were they amazing musicians, but they gave her hope; if a student from each house could make friends with another, including Slytherin, could she get her best friend back? Yes, he called her that despicable name, and yes, he did hang out with bad people, and yes, he did experiment with questionable magic, but… he was her best friend. And… people make mistakes, right?

Oh it was hopeless… she had lost him, her best friend, so now all she had was Marlene, Alice, and that adorably shy girl Alysson. And yes, Remus was a friend but… Potter.

Oh, Merlin, that was something she didn't want to confront at the moment, so she settled for crying silently in the confines of her four-poster.

~G~

Alysson Johnson wasn't having any particularly interesting adventures, epiphanies, self-angst moments, or revelations because she was sitting in a corner of the common room finishing a Transfiguration essay that was due next week.

The only thing that was worth mentioning was that Remus Lupin was assisting her in this endeavor, and that was effectively making her want to run away to the girl dorms and never set foot out of the confines of her four-poster again.

~S~

Jake Rayveer was simply strolling through the corridors of Hogwarts, observing the world around him. Eventually, he was out on the grounds, and then he noticed that Matthew was sitting by the lake, and… is that a girl?

_Interesting… must ask him about that later…_

~R~

Matthew was sitting by the lake, wondering what was wrong with him. How could he have let this happen? It was just asking for trouble, for both of them.

Oh, how was he going to figure out this mess? How could he possibly-

And then the reason for his distress sat next to him with a kind smile on her face.

"Hey Matt, you didn't come to the library yesterday, I was worried," Maya Bronzeworth said softly, she showed no outward signs of anger.

"Sorry, I was forced to attend a 'Slug Club' dinner party," he explained, annoyed at his house mates who had literally, bound, silenced, and then levitated him to the dinner.

She laughed and he closed his eyes, willing himself to not tell her everything.

"Matt?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" there was genuine worry in her voice and he opened his eyes to see her looking at him, concerned.

"Yeah."

Liar.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm fine."

"Okay, if you say so," she didn't sound too convinced.

He let out a soft sigh and then lay back to stare at the sky; with the girl he had idiotically developed feelings for next to him.

_Merlin, how could I let this happen?_

But he didn't blame her. Not one bit. She was too kind, too nice, too god damn beautiful. He settled with slowly pushing himself away, until, he never saw her again. It was going to end badly, he could think of a better plan, he was a Ravenclaw after all, but he couldn't, wouldn't, _can't_. Because he had feelings for her, and he was a secret star. Idiotic reasons, but he wasn't in the right state of mind. Not with her right next to him, not with her laughing, talking, _being_ right next to him.

Yes, Matthew Dennings was in love with Maya Bronzeworth. And he'd only known her for a month.

~H~

Jeremy Marx was diligently working on his Potions essay in the library, happily oblivious to the world around him. That is, until a girl randomly yanked his collar so he was standing, spun him around, and then kissed him full on the lips.

His eyes were comically wide, and his whole bearing said, 'what in Merlin's pants is going on?'

A few seconds later, the girl pulled away, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks mate, I thought they were going to get me this time for sure."

"Erm- who?"

"Who? Leo what d'you mean- you're not Leo," she looked at him shocked, as if she was just looking at him for the first time, which she probably was.

"Yeah, I'm Jeremy Marx, not… Leo," he said awkwardly.

"Um… sorry I- I thought you-" and then suddenly, with a bright red face, she turned on her heel and walked away, having given up on trying to explain what had happened.

He stood there, still shocked, for a minute or two, then he sat back down, and went back to working on his Potions essay. Less diligently than before though, what had happened running over and over again in his mind.

And just like with the girl on the Pixi Stix sugar high, he somehow knew what song the Four Houses Band was going to play next.

~F~O~U~R~H~O~U~S~E~S~

Okay, I'm worried, this is my fourth chapter today! Yes, I will admit that the second and third were rather short… but still, four chapters in one day? That's insane! Well… for me…


	13. Who The Heck Are You?

Really quickly, I'd like to say a really big thank you to everyone reading this story, reviewers, readers, favoriters, and alerters! It really means a lot! I honestly didn't think that this story would get this far! So, THANK YOU! :D

Oh, and Fish says hi! xD

Who Are You- The Who

~F~O~U~R~H~O~U~S~E~S~

"So you were yanked up and then what?" Alysson Johnson asked, forgetting about the performance that should have started 10 minutes ago.

"And then I was spun around and the girl who did it kissed me!" Jeremy Marx cried, incredulous.

"And you know what she called me afterwards?"

"No, I don't know what she called you, I wasn't in the library with you, doofus," Jake Rayveer said, laughing.

"Shut up Jake, I wasn't talking to you."

"Which is precisely why I said it."

"Look, what did she call you Jeremy?" Matthew Dennings asked, interrupting the two's banter which would've quickly escalated into a prank duel if left un-checked.

"Leo! The girl kissed me 'cause she thought I was some guy called Leo! And to add insult to injury, she was running away from some people, so she kissed me to escape, thinking I was her buddy Leo, whoever that is," Jeremy ranted, insulted beyond belief because of it.

"So that's how you got the idea for this song?"

"Yup."

"Fascinating."

"Um, guys?"

"Yeah?"

"We should have performed… 15 minutes ago."

"MERLIN'S LEFT SOCK!"

"YOU SAID IT BRUTHA'!"

"THE F-"

"JAKE!"

"SORRY!"

"WHY ARE WE JUST STANDING AROUND YELLIG AT EACH OTHER?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"LET'S JUST GO!"

"AGREED!"

And then, smothering their laughter, the four ran out of the classroom to the Great Hall.

**~In the Great Hall~**

"Oh God Leo, it was so embarrassing!" Kathleen Wilson moaned to her friend at the Gryffindor table.

"I'm sure it was," Leonardo Westfall said, laughing at his best friend's mistake, he was never going to let her forget it.

"But what's even worse, was that the kid was-"

Leo never got to know what the boy was because just then, a rather loud guitar solo of sorts sounded and loud applause broke out. The Four Houses Band had arrived.

The drummer was tapping away on the cymbal as the girl and two boys began to sing.

_Who are you  
>Who who who who<br>Who are you  
>Who who who who Who are you<br>Who who who who  
>Who are you<br>Who who who who_

_I woke up in a Soho doorway  
>The policeman knew my name<br>He said, "You can go sleep at home tonight  
>If you can get up and walk away"<br>I staggered back to the underground  
>The breeze blew back my hair<br>I remembered throwing punches around  
>And preachin' from my chair<em>

_Who are you  
>Who who who who(I really wanna' know)<br>Who are you  
>Who who who who(Tell me who are you) Who are you<br>Who who who who(Cause I really wanna' know)  
>Who are you<br>Who who who who_

_I took the tube back out of town  
>Home to the rolling pin<br>I felt a little like a dying clown  
>But with a streak of Rin Tin Tin<br>I stretched back and I hiccupped  
>Looked back on my busy day<br>Eleven hours in the tin pan  
>God there's got to be another way<em>

_Who are you  
>Who who who who(Oh, who are you)<br>Who are you  
>Who who who who(Come on tell me who are you) Who are you<br>Who who who who(Who the heck are you)  
>Who are you<br>Who who who who_

There was a brief respite where the three looked around suspiciously with Fish plinking away, and then suddenly, BAM. All of them at once.

Keys enjoyed his cool-sounding notes with SiGi making some cool illusions appear with people running in slow-mo and other scenes from Muggle police shows.

_Who are you  
>Who who who who<br>Who are you  
>Who who who who<br>Who are you  
>Who who who who<br>Who are you  
>Who who who who(I really wanna' know) Who are you<br>Who who who who(Who the heck are you)  
>Who are you<br>Who who who who(Who are you) Who are you  
>Who who who who(Tell me who are you)<em>

_I really wanna' know, I really wanna' know Come on tell me who are you, you, you, oh you?_

The applause was deafening, and girls tried in vain to reach the boys, but Keys had anticipated such events and had put up barriers to block the fan-girl's path.

"Good thinking Keys, I don't feel like being mobbed today," Beat praised.

"Thanks, but it was SiGi who gave me the idea," Keys replied, laughing at the face she made.

"OI! YOU FOUR!"

Said four turned to see who in Merlin's name was yelling. It was Sirius Black. Figures.

"I HAVE A QUESTION, NO MAKE IT TWO!"

"ASK AWAY!" Fish yelled in reply.

"ONE; WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?"

"Ahahaha- SORRY, THAT IS HIGHLY CLASSIFIED INFORMATION!" Beat replied, laughing.

"TOLD YA' PRONGS!"

"DON'T YELL I'M RIGHT HERE YOU GIT!"

He continued on, ignoring his irate best friend.

"TWO; HAVE I SHAGGED SIGI?"

The entire Hall went silent.

All heads turned to a wide-eyed, tomato-red, SiGi. After a few seconds, she regained the use of her voice.

"NO YOU BLOODY WELL HAVE NOT YOU PERVERTED PLAYBOY BUNNY!"

And then, face still aflame, she ran out, leaving her band mates in stitches.

"You sir, have just made my day! SiGi, shag you? HAHAHAHAHA, not in a million years mate!" and then doubled over with laughter, Fish, Keys, and Beat stumbled out, their laughter echoing through the still silent Hall.

"Way to go Pads, you've probably just disbanded the Four Houses Band, good job," the one and only Remus Lupin said sarcastically, and rather loudly.

Sirius Black barely made it out alive.

~F~O~U~R~H~O~U~S~E~S~

So… how was it? Am I doing a good job with everything? Am I doing a horrible job at anything?

Please let me know, 'cause I know that I like the band, and Hogwarts likes the band, and the band likes the band, and those of you who've reviewed like the band, but… any one else? New opinions make it better!

Thanks! :D


	14. Confrontations and Mysteries LE GASP!

Club Villain- Your Favorite Martian

I'm sorry, but I had to, I just LOVE this song. xD I recommend it to the highest degree. If all of you like it, I'll do a few more, like… Friend Zone or Stereotypes. Both would work quite well in the Harry Potter world. So, let me know!

~F~O~U~R~H~O~U~S~E~S~

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Alysson was snapping and waving her hand in Matt's face, and had been for the past 5 minutes.

"Hmm?" he asked, looking up at her, realizing that she was trying to get his attention.

"I've been trying to get your attention for a while now Matt, is everything okay?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm fine."

"Course you are bud! And it was not 'quite awhile' Ally-girl, it was only a few minutes, you're just upset that the spotlight wasn't on you!" Jake Rayveer laughed, clapping him on the shoulder.

"And you guys do know that we're all probably gonna' go down under because of this right?"

"We're going to go to Australia?" Jeremy asked, confused. Jake grimaced as Alysson and Matthew laughed.

"I totally walked into that one, no Jeremy, we're goin' down to the Devil."

"Oh. Well, I see you're point. Do you guys think we're going to start another rave?" Jeremy asked.

The three looked at each other.

"Don't know, we'll have to see," Alysson said, shrugging, "And will you hurry up Jake, it does not take this long to spike up your fringe."

"Calm yourself girl, I'm done, sheesh."

And the four snuck out, keeping to the shadows, and making their way to the Great Hall.

**~In the Great Hall~**

Everyone was eating their dinner, excited, whispers going around that the Four Houses were going to perform. They weren't disappointed.

Only about 15 minutes in, they saw four people run in, and they cheered as one of the guys, they assumed he was Fish, began to sing.

_It was a Friday night, and I wanted to go out to  
>a brand new club in town, a disco teque I'd heard about through,<br>a friend of mine who told me the place was a circus act for sure,  
>and then we rolled up and saw Koopa workin' at the door.<em>

_He waved us in, and we randomly met the  
>Mr. Hannibal Lecter, he was handlin' records<br>in the DJ booth, asking which was the best selection  
>to make an impression on the Wicked Witch of the West and<br>the Witch was booty-dancin' with Manson and Ganon,  
>right next to Side Show Bob being shot from Blackbeard's cannon.<br>That's when I knew that tonight I'd be chillin'  
>up in the dance club partyin' with all these villains. <em>

Everyone was laughing and then, unsurprisingly, Sirius Black and James Potter jumped up and began dancing to the amusement of everyone.__

_I can't keep partyin' 'round, keep partyin' 'round, keep partyin' partyin' partyin'. I can't keep partying 'round, keep partyin' 'round, keep partyin' with all these villains, all these villains, all these villains, all these villains, all these villains._

_Catwoman and Harley Quinn, I swear I saw those ho's kiss.  
>I laugh at Jason Voorhees rockin' glowsticks.<br>And Dr. Octopus was also getting physical with Ursula,  
>the two were making out and touchin' tentacles.<em>

_And Voldemort_(flinch and gasp)_ greeted Vader with a fist pound,  
>they were checkin' out Mystique's - next to Chris Brown.<em>

_Chris Brown? Somebody needs to throw that guy out of the club. seriously._

Everyone laughed, quickly getting over the mention of Voldemort.__

_And Megatron, he was gettin' it on.  
>He was drawing a crowd, and they were callin' out loud like:<br>Go Megatron! Go Megatron! Go Megatron! Go Megatron!  
>Go Megatron! Go Megatron! Go! Go! Go! Go!<br>I looked up and saw Venom doin' Jager Bombs on the ceiling.  
>That's when I knew that I'd be partyin' with all these villains.<em>

More students jumped up and started yelling and shouting and, all together, doing the fist pump.  
><em><br>I can't keep partyin' 'round, keep partyin' 'round, keep partyin' partyin' partyin'. I can't keep partying 'round, keep partyin' 'round, keep partyin' with all these villains, all these villains, all these villains, all these villains, all these villains._

_That's when I saw her there, from across the room,  
>Poison Ivy doing Jell-o shots with Dr. Doom.<br>Like the Eye of Sauron, I couldn't look away.  
>She was with some Joker, but dude was probably gay.<em>

_And Patrick Bateman passed us shots of vodka,  
>me and Jabba tossed 'em back like "ooga chaca!"<br>Pushed Elmer Fudd out the way, so that I could get closer, and  
>I don't mean to be a Predator, but I gotta get at her.<em>

_Now Freddy used his claws to open up Chardonnay,  
>I grabbed a glass and walked up to her like "Yo, pardon me."<br>I took her home, and she and I spent the night chillin'  
>Up in the bedroom partyin' with one hot-ass villain.<em>

_I can't keep partyin' 'round, keep partyin' 'round, keep partyin' partyin' partyin'. I can't keep partying 'round, keep partyin' 'round, keep partyin' with all these villains, all these villains, all these villains, all these villains, all these villains._

_(all these villains, all these villains, all these villains, all these villains, all these villains)  
>I can't keep partyin' 'round, keep partyin' 'round, ke-ke keep partyin' partyin' partyin'. I can't keep partying 'round, keep partyin' 'round, keep partyin' with all these villains, all these villains, a-a all these villains, all these villains, a-a all these villains (villains, villains).<em>

Everyone was laughing and shouting, "Again!"

Alysson, well SiGi now, was on the Gryffindor table, laughing so hard, she was crying.

"That was amazing!"

And then someone was standing right… next… to her…

She looked up to see Sirius Black and he was smirking.

"Why, I couldn't help but notice you dancing up here and thought I'd join you."

She was no longer laughing.

"Thanks but no thanks," and she tried to walk away, but he was having none of that.

"Aw come on, just-"

"She said no."

Black quickly turned around to see Fish, Beat, and Keys standing shoulder to shoulder, arms crossed, and on top of that, beyond angry.

"Hey guys, how ya' doing?" he asked, a smile on his face, nervous, but a smile nonetheless.

They glared at him.

"SiGi, come on, we best be going," Beat said sternly, holding out his hand for her to take.

She silently slipped past Sirius, took his hand and then was pulled behind her band mates. By now James, Remus, and Peter had formed a similar formation behind their friend.

"Stay away from her. She's obviously not interested in you," Keys hissed.

"Look guys, I didn't mean anything by it-"

"Then you should've walked away Black," Fish snarled.

The Hall was silent and you could have touched the tension in the air.

"Fish, Beat, Keys, come on guys, its Sirius Black what do you expect? Like I said earlier, he's nothing but a perverted Playboy bunny," SiGi murmured, tugging on their arms, desperately wanting to leave, but they couldn't be moved.

The boys continued to glare at each other, the band more-so than the Marauders, and then they seemed to have come to a silent agreement, and the tension was gone.

The three boys jumped off the table and then helped her down. As they walked out, protectively surrounding SiGi, the students in their way parted like the Red Sea, the fan-girls glaring jealously at SiGi.

When the four had left, the students still standing sat back down, and three of the four Marauders got down from the table.

They were already halfway to their seats when they realized he wasn't with them. Sirius, James, and Peter turned back around to see Remus staring at the doors with his brow furrowed; he was deep in thought.

"OI! MOONY! What're you doing?" James yelled, confused.

His head whipped to look at him and then he seemed to realize where he was. He quickly got down from the table and joined is friends.

Life moved on, but for the rest of the night, a certain werewolf's thoughts were pre-occupied.

~F~O~U~R~H~O~U~S~E~S~

Hey look, plot! And not in an undercover chapter too! YAY!

So, what's on Remus' mind? What's on Keys' mind? What agreement did the boys come to? Let me know what you think!

Oh, I'm also auditioning for a lead in a local play, so wish me luck! Or not, you don't have to, it's just that I thought I'd give you a little look into my life, but you know, it's stupid, and totally a waste of time, so… you know I'm just gonna' stop typing and upload this chapter, okay? Okay. xD


	15. The Letter

Hello. Long time no see. I'm sorry about the long wait, I honestly, truly am. I'm back though, and that's what matters, right? To make up for my absence I have two chapters for you all, each with actual plot and requests from reviewers.

Big thanks to **gingerdream** for giving me a swift kick in the rear. (Not literally, but you get my point)

~F~O~U~R~H~O~U~S~E~S~

The Marauders were in the middle of an intense argument when the post arrived.

"I'm telling you Prongs, the Chudley Cannons are going to pull it off this year!" Sirius Black insisted to his best friend as he piled eggs onto his plate.

"Pads, they're at the bottom of the league! What makes you think they'll pull through now?" James Potter asked, exasperated.

"I just know it," he replied stubbornly.

"Like you knew that the potion yesterday was supposed to be neon pink?" Remus Lupin asked, grinning.

Sirius glared.

"That was different Moony."

"Uh-huh. Sure."

Before Sirius could give him a scathing reply, an owl landed right in the middle of the four.

They stared at it, none were expecting mail.

The owl grew impatient and began to hop on Peter's hand.

He took the letter, the owl drinking a bit of his juice and then flying off.

"Well, what does it say Wormtail?" Remus asked, curious.

"It's addressed to us. There's no wax seal."

"Strange," Sirius said through a mouthful of bacon.

Remus glared at him and then took the letter from Peter.

"Let's see what it says then."

He quickly scanned the letter, an eyebrow rising as he went.

"Come on Moony, read it out, we're clueless here!" James whined. Remus rolled his eyes and then began to read the letter out loud,

"'_Marauders, our groups have a common interest. That is, if our Ravenclaw is right._'

The handwriting changes here, guys.

'**Of course I'm right you prat, this has been agreed on!**'

Now it changes back.

'_Shut it Ravenclaw! Pardon the interruption. Anyways, we have a common interest, amusing the students and teachers of Hogwarts. We propose a joint effort between our organizations, The Four Houses and the Marauders._'

Now it changes again.

'**_What this means is, we're asking you to join us in a performance. All you'd have to do is come to one or two of our practices. Of course, there are a few conditions and warnings._**'

And, again, the handwriting-"

"Moony, we don't really give a damn if the handwriting changes!" Sirius cried, getting annoyed with the constant interruptions.

"Shut it Pads. Anyways…

'These conditions must be kept or we will never contact you again. They are as follows:

After this performance, do not try to find our practices. We will know and we stop performing all together if you do. 

You will listen to everything we tell you, and follow every instruction. We are inviting you to perform with us. This is a privilege. Treat it as such.

TELL NO ONE. If you tell anybody, even your pillow, we will make sure you pay. It will not be pleasant.

**We also have a few warnings for you all.**

** The fan-girls are going to flip out. We will have protective spells up while the performance is going on, but afterwards, you're fair game. We're still coming up with a plan of action for the post-performance, but that will be discussed at rehearsals.**

**We will contact you to give you a time and place to meet.**

Fish, **_SiGi_**, _Beat_ and **Keys**'

That's the entire letter."

"That was a really long letter," Sirius whined.

"Shut up Pads. So, what do you think? Should we do it?" James asked.

"It seems interesting. Besides, haven't you been wondering who the girl is Pads?" Peter asked.

"Yeah! Let's do it!"

"Alright, it's agreed. We're going to perform with The Four Houses Band," Remus said, finalizing their decision. They sat there for a minute, finishing their breakfast and thinking about the letter.

"Uh… guys?"

"Yeah, Wormtail?"

"Class starts in about… five minutes."

"CRAP!"

"RUN YOU FOOLS!"

"WE ARE!"

~F~O~U~R~H~O~U~S~E~S~

So… what did you guys think? I have a follow-up chapter, but I probably won't be able to post it until tomorrow… I promise I will though! If not, then you all have permission to grab your torches and pitchforks.


	16. OMG THERE BE BRITS

As promised, the second chapter! (Unfortunately the reviewer requests did not work out as planned so that'll come later. Sorry!)

What Makes You Beautiful- One Direction (This works on multiple levels. Definitely one of my finer moments)

~F~O~U~R~H~O~U~S~E~S~

The Great Hall was restless. The Marauders were missing. The teachers jumped at every sudden movement, Slytherins were on high alert, and the rest of the school was waiting expectantly for the insanity to begin.

When as guitar began to play, the Slytherins breathed easy, the teachers were still tense though.

And then all hell broke loose.

The Marauders. Were singing. With the Four Houses. Unleash the fan-girl screams.

_[Fish]_  
>You're insecure,<br>Don't know what for,  
>You're turning heads when you walk through the door,<br>Don't need make-up,  
>To cover up,<br>Being the way that you are is enough,

_[Sirius]_  
>Everyone else in the room can see it,<br>Everyone else but you,

_[All]_  
>Baby you light up my world like nobody else,<br>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<br>You don't know,  
>Oh oh,<br>You don't know you're beautiful,  
>If only you saw what I can see,<br>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<br>You don't know,  
>Oh oh,<br>You don't know you're beautiful,  
>Oh oh,<br>That's what makes you beautiful

_[James]_  
>So c-come on,<br>You got it wrong,  
>To prove I'm right,<br>I put it in a song,  
>I don't know why,<br>You're being shy,  
>And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,<p>

_[Sirius]_  
>Everyone else in the room can see it,<br>Everyone else but you,

_[All]_  
>Baby you light up my world like nobody else,<br>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<br>You don't know,  
>Oh oh,<br>You don't know you're beautiful,  
>If only you saw what I can see,<br>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<br>You don't know,  
>Oh oh,<br>You don't know you're beautiful,  
>Oh oh,<p>

_[Peter]_  
>That's what makes you beautiful<p>

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
>Na Na Na Na Na Na <em>[x2]<em>

_[Remus]_  
>Baby you light up my world like nobody else,<br>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<p>

_[All]_  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<p>

_[All]_  
>Baby you light up my world like nobody else,<br>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<br>You don't know,  
>Oh oh,<br>You don't know you're beautiful  
>If only you saw what I can see,<br>You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<br>You don't know,  
>Oh oh,<br>You don't know you're beautiful,  
>Oh oh,<br>You don't know you're beautiful,  
>Oh oh,<p>

_[Fish]_  
>That's what makes you beautiful<p>

The second the song was over, all five turned and ran. They didn't even look back. They just ran.

SiGi and Keys shut the doors to the Great Hall behind them and charmed them shut as best as they could, then they too ran.

They barely reached the first staircase when they heard the loud bang of the doors being forced open. The screams of the girls of Hogwarts echoed, pushing them all to run faster.

"HOW LONG DO WE HAVE TO RUN FOR?" Sirius yelled as they sprinted through Hogwarts.

"SHUT UP! YOU'LL GIVE AWAY OUR POSITION!" Fish yelled in reply.

The rest of the run was silent.

As they collapsed in the designated "safe spot," they all shared a long laugh.

It was totally worth it.

~F~O~U~R~H~O~U~S~E~S~

Yup. One Direction. I fail so badly.

Well they're all British so it works on multiple levels! Kind of.

Explanation for the ridiculous lateness: the laptop with all my work completely died. Said laptop has been fixed and all work recovered. Feel free to yell and scream. I can't hear you. ;D


End file.
